


Fireworks

by squidlywiddly87



Category: Captain America, MCU, Marvel, The Avengers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, It’s his birthday so capsicle deserves good sex, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidlywiddly87/pseuds/squidlywiddly87
Summary: Captain America deserves all the hot birthday sex.





	Fireworks

"So you're officially an old man today," you tease Steve as the two of you make your way down the snack aisle of the local grocery store in Brooklyn. Steve rolls his eyes, pushing the cart a little faster forcing you to walk briskly after him. With his birthday on July Fourth, the two of you decided to get a few last minute munchies before his fellow avengers and your close friends came by for the barbecue. You never found the big hoopla around July Fourth but after meeting Steve, you absolutely love it. It is his birthday anyway. 

"Yeah I know, not a day goes by that I don't think about it," Steve says. There's an edge to his voice that breaks your heart. Hugging him from behind and kissing the space between his shoulder blades you say, " I'm so sorry, babe. I can't even begin to imagine how it feels." Steve twists in your arms to face you, a wistful smile on his face. 

"It's okay, Y/n. I hope you never have to," he says with a kiss in your forehead. "Let's get these snacks so we can go get ready for the guys. Pulse I'm interested to see what you got me," Steve wiggles his eyebrows. You giggle and grab the family sized bag of Doritos behind him. 

"Okay, okay! But if you touch my Doritos you won't get your gift." Steve's mouth drops in fake shock. 

"Ouch! That's mean babe." You give a quick peck on his stubbly cheek. 

"Love you too."

*****

The barbecue is off to a great start--- Steve and Bucky show off their grilling skills which always surprise you. Tony is the DJ as usual, playing a perfect balance of old and new school tunes. You and Steve kicked everyone's butts at beer pong (though those with enhanced metabolisms didn't feel the effects of their losses). 

Steve's birthday cake is a three tier chocolate cake, complete with red, white, and Billie decorations of course. You requested that little figures of The Avengers be placed around the cake with Steve at the top. 

His gifts vary from the inappropriate to inside jokes to memories of a time he used to know. Tony always had to one up everyone. 

"Thank you everyone for the gifts," Steve says humbly. His blue eyes glisten as he tries to hold back the tears. "This means a lot to me. I know I can be a pain in the ass-"

"Language," Natasha teases. Everyone chuckles and playfully scorned him as well. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll put some money in the swear jar later. But seriously guys, I appreciate all of you a lot. It's been quite the adjustment and I couldn't have made it without a lot of you, so thank you guys." 

"We love you too, Popsicle," Tony deadpans but his face is full of affection. The living room fills with "I love yous" and lewd comments but Steve laughs and blushed through the attention. 

"But where is your gift from Y/n?" Bruce asks innocently. 

"You would think Steve's beloved would bestow him with a gift for his birthday," Thor jokingly chastises.

"I have a gift for him!" You whine. Out of everyone here, maybe he's besides Bucky and Tony, you love Steve the most. Of course you'd get him a gift, even when Steve insists that you don't. "It's a special gift and I'm giving it to him later." Steve pulls you into his lap and kisses your temple. You wiggle your butt into his crotch eliciting a deep groan 

"That means it's something dirty," Bucky chuckles as he passes by. He pats his Bestfriend's shoulder approvingly. "Tell me what it is afterwards, yeah?" 

"Fuck off, James," you laugh.

*****

"Hey! I've been looking for you," Steve says tickling your sides. You had just finished lighting sparklers for Barton's kids much to their delight. Clint gives you a weary look and you shrug. One day of fun can't hurt. 

"Hey birthday boy! Having fun?" You wrap your arms around his broad shoulders, your eyes taking every inch of him in. He look ridiculously good today; who knew a white t-shirt could look so sexy? Steve's large hands fall to your waist, pulling you flush with him. He dips his head down to your ear, his lips ghosting along the shell. You involuntarily shiver and grind into him. 

"Of course! These parties get better every year, I don't know how you do it." You shrug and smile sweetly at him. 

"I'm just awesome." 

"And modest too," he teases. Steve leads you down the hall of your shared townhome, a gift from T'Challa. He said it was the least he could do, even after all the drama. Taking his hand, the two of you climb the stairs where he leads you to the bedroom. Once inside, Steve backs you against the wall, his narrow hips pushing against yours.

"I was thinking it maybe time for you to give me my gift." The look on Steven's face goes dark and full of lust. 

"Oh is that right? We still have guests here and what about the fireworks?" He shrugs and kisses you passionately, his tongue licking into your mouth languidly. 

"We'll make some of our own." You bite down on your lip, a habit that happens when you're flustered. 

"You know what? I think I don't mind the sound of that," you say. Steve grins and his lips meet yours in a hurry. Tongues meet greedily, each trying to explore the others mouth and hands touch every bit of skin they can. Steve's mouth finds its way to your chin then your neck, sucking hard on your soft skin. 

"Mhmm," you moan. Your hands busy themselves with his belt buckle as he backs up toward the bed. The two of you fall worth a gentle bounce. 

"You're wearing far too many clothes," you huff in frustration as you yank his jeans off. Steve sits up and grips the the top of your tank top and pulls roughly, the fabric tearing open. 

"I agree," he says as his eyes stare at your chest. He opens the clasp in the back like the expert he now is. "God I fucking love your tits," Steve groans while taking the right nipple into his mouth. You arch up into his warm mouth, wetness pooling between your thighs. You grind shamelessly into his leg, looking for some relief. Steve switches breasts, his mouth hungry to take as much of the warm flesh into the warm entrance. 

"Steve," you whine, the need to have him inside you is too great at this point. All you want is to feel the thickness of his cock stretch you out and make you come until you can't think. "Please, I need you inside me." Steve grunts, his hand rubbing gently over your sex. 

"So fuckin' wet for me," his voice smug. "Is this my gift? Your warm, wet pussy? All for me?" 

"Yes, all of it is for you," you nod, "See how wet you make me?" Steve smiles and thumbs your clit, making your body buck against him roughly. 

"Good 'cuz I don't like to share," Steve states. Lifting off of him, you pull off your panties and what remains of the tank top you had on. Steve pulls off his own shirt in one fluid motion and pulls off his boxer briefs. The sight of his thick cock laying heavily against his lower abs has you drooling. As much as you'd love him in your mouth, you want him in your cunt even more. You push him back against the pillows and make your way on top of him. Straddling him, you grip his cock making Steve thrust into your hand excitedly. 

"Y/n," he groans has you pump him firmly, using his precum as lubricant. "Please," he pleads.

"You're so cute when you beg, Stevie," you groan. You make a mental note to challenge the dominant role next time but for now you have one mission. "I'm gonna make you feel so good." Steve's eyes roll back as you line him up with your entrance and sink down. Your mouth drops with pleasure; taking a minute to adjust to his size, you begin rocking your hips. Steve grips your thighs firmly, holding you close to him. 

"Fucking hell, Y/n," Steve moans. "You feel so good around me." You smile smugly as you pick up the pace, your tits bouncing gently just the way Steve likes. He sits up to place his mouth on the left tit while the other hand massages the right. 

"Oh fuck," you whine. That familiar tightness in your lower stomach builds up as Steve meets your thrusts. The room is loud with the lewd sound of skin smacking skin. You grip onto the headboard, using it as leverage to fuck Steve harder and faster. 

"Just like that baby," Steve grunts. "Fuck you're gonna make me come." Steve's hand finds its way to your clit, rubbing it furiously. 

"Ohmygod I'm gonna come Steve. Please come with me," you beg. Steve fucks into you harder and with one little pinch of your clit you crash, your cunt spasms around Steve's leaking prick. Steve buries his face in your neck with a loud moan as he spills into you. The two of you hold each other as you both calm down. Once your breathing returns to something of its normal pace, you notice the faint sound of fireworks outside. 

"That was better than watching the fireworks," you admit. Your voice is nearly unrecognizable.

"See," Steve sighs contently. "I told you we'd make our own." You smack his chest playfully. After cleaning up, the two of you don't bother to go back to the party. Instead you find yourselves back in bed, cuddling.

"Happy birthday, Steve." He grabs your face in both hands, kissing you gently. 

"I love you, Y/n. And that was my favorite gift by the way, better than everyone else's." 

"Damn right it was!" Steve laughs softly and pulls you close, the sound of fireworks putting you to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Follow me on tumblr at squidlywiddly87 and  
> i-the-hell-is-bvcky. 
> 
> Please like/comment/share and all that Jazz!


End file.
